milk and cookies
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Lenalee, Lavi comes back after a Mission, she's in a bad room and locks herself in the room.  Allen convinces Lenalee to let him in and comforts her.


**A/N: i do not own DGM or the characters. it belongs to Katsura san. anyway heres another one shot ^^ no flamming or bad comments. **

**enjoy and review~**

Lenalee and Lavi walk back into headquarters greeted by the gang, Lavi is trying his best to cheer Lenalee up.

"come on the mission wasnt that bad right?" Lavi asked, waiting for a response from lenalee.

"we got to meet a really nice family that let us stay at their house..they have a really pretty daughter..uh their two younger kids liked you"

she starts walking faster ignoring all the welcome backs from everyone.

"wait..slow down lenalee!maybe that was a bad subject...uh their food was delicious I bet if Allen was with us he would want more and more of it" Lavi said.

"what about me?" Allen asked,walking around the corner.

Lenalee reaches her room and closes the door in front of Allen and Lavi.

"oh at our mission this family cooked us food and it was delicious, I bet you would want more of that food if you were with us on the mission" Lavi smiled.

"ah! Your making me wish I was with you...anyway whats wrong with Lenalee?" Allen said.

"i dont know...she was like this since our mission was over. Ive tried making jokes, complimenting her, bring up good memories that could be funny, everything! Nothing worked..she usually laughs at my jokes" Lavi explained.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked, knocking on the door.

Still no response, suddenly komui comes running towards them.

"LENALEE! welcome...huh where is she?" Komui said.

"she locked herself in the room" Lavi replied.

"eh?...Lenalee come out and give your brother a hug" Komui said.

"Leave me alone!" Lenalee cried.

"...what did you do to her?" Komui glarred, pulling out six drills.

"...I- I didnt do anything! Right Lenalee?" Lavi Replied.

still there was no response coming from Lenalee.

"then why is she crying and locked in her room huh?" Komui asked, stepping closer to Lavi.

"i swear I didnt do anything! She was like that after the mission was over..Allen help!" Lavi said.

"...uh...komui...dont you think your overreacting a bit?" Allen asked.

"overreacting me? No im not, im just simply asking why my sweet Lenalee is crying" Komui replied, turning around to Allen.

"...m-maybe she just wants to be alone.." Allen said.

"b-but Lenalee didnt even want to hug her brother.." Komui sniffed.

"well if we let her be for a bit then maybe she'll hug you" Allen told him.

"if you say so.." he sniffed.

"im going to get Lenalee something to eat, you should rest Lavi since you just got back" Allen smiled.

"i am tired...but panda-jiji might bombard me with work" Lavi yelled.

"well good luck trying to get some sleep" Allen said

"yeah thanks" Lavi smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head.

Allen walks to the kitchen and stands in front of Jerry's counter.

"hello there Allen what can I get you?" Jerry smiled.

"can you get me a glass of warm milk and plate of cookies?" Allen asked.

"just milk and cookies?" Jerry replied.

"oh! Can you make a few sugar cookies, oatmeal cookies, gingersnaps, peanut butter, chocolate chip, marshmellow mint chip, fudge, vanilla cream, pecan, shortbread and rumcakes" Allen added.

"i can do that. Anything else?" Jerry asked.

"no thats all" Allen smiled.

"thats strange you usually want more then that" Jerry said.

"the cookies and milk are for Lenalee. She just got back but locked herself in the room so im thinking she might be hungry" Allen said.

"aw thats sweet of you Allen, why she lock herself in the room?" Jerry smiled.

"im not sure really but lavi said that Lenalee's been in a bad mood since their mission was over" Allen replied.

"oh I hope she's alright" Jerry said.

"im sure she's okay probably just needs time alone for a bit" Allen said.

"thats understandable, the milk and cookies will be ready in a minute" Jerry smiled.

"thank you Jerry" Allen smiled.

"no problem" Jerry smiled.

Allen waits for Jerry then he comes out with the food.

"here you are allen, tell her I hope she feels alright" Jerry smiled.

"will do Jerry" Allen smiles.

He walks to Lenalee's room with the cookies and milk.

"Lenalee its Allen" he said, knocking on the door.

"go away" Lenalee cried.

_Hmm she's still in a bad mood..._

"but I got you milk and cookies" Allen said softly.

"im not hungry!" she cried, her stomach growls.

"come on Lenalee, I heard your stomach growl. Let me in" Allen said.

The door opens and Allen sees Lenalee with tears streaming down her face, he puts the milk and cookies on the table, leads her to the bed and sit in silence.

"want to tell me why your in a bad mood?" Allen asked soflty.

"no..." Lenalee sniffed

"okay" Allen said.

Lenalee takes a cookie from the plate and takes a bite.

"this cookie is good" she sniffed.

"glad you like them. I had Jerry make different kinds cause I wasnt sure what kind of cookie was your Favorite" Allen smiled.

"thank you Allen" Lenalee smiled weakly.

"your welcome. Jerry and the others are worried about you"Allen told her.

"i know..." she sniffed.

Lenalee takes a snip of milk the suddenly hugs Allen, he grabs the glass setting it down on the table.

"the mission was horrible well it wasnt bad until the middle of it" Lenalee cried.

"what happened?" Allen asked softly.

"the kind family that let us stay at their place...they're seven year old daughter died of a illness, the earl came to them when me and Lavi were out looking for innocence turned they're daughter into a akuma...then we had to fight her...they got angry at us for killing their daughter" she cried.

"dont worry she is free of the earl now" Allen said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"i know but they dont know that" Lenalee sniffed.

"just be glad that she can rest in peace now. It is what she would want" Allen said.

"okay..." she sniffed.

Lenalee hugs Allen tighter and he puts a arm around her, hugging her back while rubbing small smoothing circles on her back.


End file.
